Assassination Magi
by Okami-Taichou
Summary: Growing desperate, the world leaders have turned to the secret organization; M.A.G.I. The organization sends in four people to take care of the job and Class E gets a new teacher, a new student, and two more strange people with them. A short-tempered assassin, a former gladiator, a sensitive traveler, and an eccentric prince go to Japan. Poor Class E won't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, did we have to travel by car?" Kouha groaned as the four of them sped down the road in a black car towards an isolated building. The boy known as Kouha Ren with the tittle as the ''Third Imperial Prince of Kou" sat next to the man often called "The White Snake of Sindria" whose given name was Ja'far Sham-Lash.

The freckled man sighed, looking out the window before the red haired man titled the "Red Lion of Reim" answered the younger boy,

"Because walking from where we all were in the world would've taken far too long. I was in Rome, Yunan was in- where were you again?" "I was in Germany!" The blonde man who was currently driving them to the building responded to Mū Alexius' question cheerily, his window down and one arm hanging out part way as his silvery-blonde hair blew in the passing wind.

The man was known as The Wandering Traveler- or Yunan Rift. Yunan was currently humming as he drove them, listening to the conversation between the two in the car.

Mū nodded, "Yunan was in Germany, Ja'far was in Saudi Arabia, and you were in China."

"That's not what I mean! We could've walked from the airport to the apartments and to this place, wherever we're going..." Kouha exclaimed, huffing afterwards and looking out the window. Mū chuckled, looking in the mirror at the other male as he ranted to himself, the others not even bothering to correct him too much as Yunan turned a curve down the road. A building was in sight on a hill. Upon arriving at the bottom of the hill, Yunan stopped and parked the car before getting out, the other three following his actions.

"Well, we walk the rest of the way." The blonde told them, walking over to the trunk and opening it, pulling out his staff that had somehow been able to fit in it. It was a long rod with wires running along it forming loops at intervals, it has a white feather at the top and is pointed like a spear at the bottom.

"Now remember," he told them as Kouha and Mū started to walk up the dirt path up to the old building, "While Ja'far is here to teach, Mū, you and I are here to watch Kouha, who has been transferred here due to his violent streak, understood?" Mū stopped and saluted,

"Yes, sir!" he responded, before retruning to an at ease position and continuing to walk, Ja'far following the redhead as they made their way up the hill. Kouha walking with his hands clasped behind his head as he walked. Yunan locked the car up before following the other three up the hill.

The blonde's eyes took in the area around him, analyzing everything while still looking relaxed. He noted the way Ja'far kept his hands in his sleeves, most likely securing the "anti-sensei" darts he had custom made by the Japanese. Kouha- unable to bring his actual weapon- had a few knives hidden on his person, though he was quite unhappy about it. Mū also had several anti-sensei knives on him, but the other three knew he could probably take this "Koro-sensei" with his bare hands if he needed to.

Yunan himself didn't have anything on him that was "anti-sensei" made, Ja'far, Mū, and Kouha were there for primary combat, but Yunan was there at the beginning to observe, analyze the being's movements, look for opening then, attack. His staff's wires had been made with the same properties that Anti-sensei materials had, though would not kill, simply to ensnare. Ja'far's wires would also do the same, and with Mu's help and speed, the three of them could possibly hold down the being long enough for Kouha to attack. Though the blonde was quite unsure about it, though they had beeen practicing the estimated strength of the being on Drakon, Masurar, and Hinahoho from Sindria and the other Fanalis in the Fanalis Division of Riem, not to mention General and First Imperial Prince Kouen's right hand subordinates who weren't Ren by blood, Yunan wasn't too sure if this thing was in a similar strength range.

"Hey, does it really matter if we need to keep our identities under wraps? I mean, the guy in the suit knows who we are and-" Kouha stopped as they reached the top of the hill, his hand going to his pocket, where he was keeping a knife hidden. Mū tensed, looking around, as Ja'far's eyes turned to gray with snake-like pupils as his hands shifted inside his sleeves. Yunan kept a relaxed look, his eyes sweeping the area.

' _There's nothing out here,_ ' he thought, ' _though I can feel the killing intent from inside the school..._ ' he looked at his comrades before placing a hand on Kouha's shoulder, "Don't forget what we're dealing with, there's bound to be some sort of blood lust within the school. Keep your own blood lust low enough so that Koro-sensei doesn't suspect you right at the start, though keep it high enough that the story is believable." He said to him gently, before walking forwards again, the three relaxing at his words and following him inside the school.

Kouha sighed softly as the black haired man in the suit slid the door open. Behind him, Mū and Yunan were both looking relaxed, yet on guard as Karasuma slid the door open, "This is your classroom, Mr. Ren, do behave yourself." he told the boy before allowing the boy to walk in.

"Heh, that's why Mū and Yunan are here, yeah?" He smirked before walking into the classroom, Mū and Yunan following the eccentric teen into the classroom, Ja'far giving the man a nod before following the three in.

There was silence as Kouha walked to the front of the classroom, smirking as he walking up to the teacher. Another few moments of silence followed, before Kouha broke down laughing,- apperently finding the teacher's appearance funny- while Mū was trying to stifle his own laughter as the Prince laughed uncontrollably until Yunan- smiling- stalked over and smacked Kouha on the head with his staff, albeit lightly.

"Now, Kouha-kun! Don't be rude! He's your teacher, and you need to control yourself." the young man scolded the teen, who was rubbing his head, slightly out of breath.

"Ah haah... ha... Ah... Sorry, Sensei- Koro-sensei, right? Anyways, sorry, it's just that, I don't think I've ever seen anything more hilarious than an octopus wearing a graduate's uniform!" he wiped his eyes, "Nothing against it, though, I have heard about you, how you're quite the opponent, blowing up the moon and such, and I'll say, you made poor Brother Mei quite upset about that, he was actually awake long enough to rant to the rest of our family." he grinned, holding his hand out, "Ren Kouha, please, call me Kouha. Don't mind those two, Yunan and Mū are here as my restraints in case I get too out of hand. Yunan is the brains, Mū is force. They're also here in case _you_ get out of hand." he smiled as Koro-sensei took his hand.

"Of course, welcome to our class, Kouha-Kun." The yellow octopus said, shaking his hand, "You can sit in the back next to Karma-kun." He said to the boy who nodded and skipped over to the empty desk, Yunan smiling and bowing to the teacher before following.

Mū bowed, "Well, hopefully I won't have to use force against you, Koro-san, or should I say, Koro-sensei?" he asked the octopus-like being.

Koro-sensei suddenly had green stripes across his face- and head- as he chuckled, "Nufufufufu, I hope so as well, perhaps it might do damage, though, you can try, Mr. Mū...?" "Alexius, Mū Alexius." he smiled, holding his hand out.

The teacher took it, his grin widening as Mū tightly squeezed his hand around the other's own limb before it fell slightly as his tentacle hand was crushed, Mū, smiling still as he let go, withdrew his hand. Yellow sludge dripping from his hands as he shook his hand, getting the remains of Koro-sensei's tentacle hand off his own, "I certainly will try."

The redhead followed Yunan as the students stared at him wide eyed just as Ja'far sighed, "On behalf of my colleagues, I apologize." He said, bowing before turning and walking out after Karasuma, "Oh, and Sensei-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back for math class. You're being relieved of your math duties for now," he added, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at him, his smile still present on his face, "And do watch your back, assassins are everywhere."

* * *

 **Notes:**

So Yunan and Ja'far are dressed in their normal magi attire while Kouha is dressed in the uniform and Mū is in modern clothing. I also know that Kouha is technically 18 and Yunan is like 26 nine times over but since this is current age AU and Assassination Classroom AU, Kouha is gonna be younger then 18 but eh. Anyways, since there aren't really any last names in Magi (Except for like Ren, Alexius, Saluja and stuff) so certain characters will be given surnames based off of certain things that they have been invoved with, Ex: Judar would have the last name Al-Tharmen, Aladdin either Ugo or Rukh, and why Yunan's last name is Rift- he's essentially the guardian of the Rift between the dark continent and the other world.

Yunan really doesn't get too much character development in the original manga so I'll be mixing in some things from headcanons I have. One including the fact that he's got good ways with words and calming people down.

Also, the Fanalis concept will be either canon still (like born as Fanalis) or they're going to be similar to Koro-sensei in the fact that they've been genetically altered. One final thing, any other character and the current magi characters will have hitman titles that they have been given, but I don't think many other characters will all too soon, though they will be mentioned. As for the time line in Assassination classroom, this is after Ritsu has been introduced but Itona has note, just yet. That will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ah, about Djinn and Households, I have no idea if you all want to put that in as a magical element or something, it's kinda up to you all, if I do put it in, I do have some AU elements that will be put into the djinn aspect.

* * *

 _Koro-sensei suddenly had green stripes across his face- and head- as he chuckled, "Nufufufufu, I hope so as well, perhaps it might do damage, though, you can try, Mr. Mū...?" "Alexius, Mū Alexius." he smiled, holding his hand out._

 _The teacher took it, his grin widening as Mū tightly squeezed his hand around the other's own limb before the smile fell slightly as his tentacle hand was crushed, Mū smiling still as he let go, yellow sludge dripping from his hands as he shook his hand, getting the sludge off his hand, "I certainly will try."_

 _The redhead followed Yunan as the students stared at him wide eyed as just Ja'far sighed, "On behalf of my colleagues, I apologize." He said, bowing before turning and walking out after Karasuma, "Oh, and Sensei-san?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I'll be back for math class. You're being relived of your math duties for now," he added, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at him, his smile still present on his face, "And do watch your back, assassins are everywhere."_

* * *

As soon as the freckled man left the room with Karasuma-sensei the silence was broken by the new student- Kouha- and Karma suddenly breaking into conversation.

"So, you're part of the famous Ren Family, huh?" He asked the boy. Kouha grinned, turning to the red haired teen.

"Ah, we're not that famous, are we?" he asked, laughing slightly and rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed, "Though, yeah, I am, one of the youngest in the family that lives in the main house in China." He added.

"Ah, but these two, are from different places." The red head behind the two boys nodded, the blonde doing so as well.

"U-um, what did you two say your names were?" Okuda asked them, "A-and who was that other man?" she continued. Kouha grinned,

"Well, I'm Ren Kouha, call me Kouha." He said, leaning back in his chair before looking at the two others behind him.

The red head bowed, smiling, "Please call me Mū Alexius," The man was dressed in casual clothing, a pair of jeans with combat boots along with a white V-neck under a gray, long sleeved t-shirt. He had a cheery smile on his face and long, red hair, his eyes were the same color. He had a silver lip-piercing on his lower lip, "I'm from Rome, Italy."

"And I'm Yunan Rift, I traveled around a lot, but I was born in an area around Turkey." The said blonde reminded the class of Nagisa, almost. He had a rather feminine face and donned a green Magician's hat for some reason, along with loose-fitting green and white clothes, and thigh length boots. Upon closer inspection, his hair was more of a silver blonde color and his eyes were blue.

The blonde- Yunan- smiled, upon seeing the classes' surprised faces, "Hold up, you don't even have an accent!" Maehara exclaimed, the others nodding in agreement. Kouha laughed at that, kicking his legs up onto the desk and putting his hands behind his head,

"You guys haven't guessed it yet?" he asked the, smirking, "They've gotta be almost flawless in their Japanese and Chinese and almost every other language, else they can't be effective in their line of work."

The class tensed, glancing at one another. Were these guys also pro assassins?

"Communication in the big trading companies! Reim, Sindria, and Kou are international companies located in China, Italy and the Middle East, primarily Iran. Kou in China, Reim in Italy, and Sindria in Iran. Whenever any of these three countries send an ambassador to talk about trades or sales, the said person must be able to speak a foreign language fluently, you know? Therefore, both Yunan and Mu are fluently flawless in many languages around the Europe and Northern to South East Asia area. Mū alone knows several Latin-American Spanish dialects while Yunan knows a few native African tongues, all of us know Arabic, though as for who the freckle-faced man is," he smiled, "That's Ja'far Sham-Lash, and he's your new mathematics teacher."

The classroom was silent as he finished talking before Isogai spoke up, "So how did you get grouped with us here?" He asked, "I mean, you probably went to a great school in china and stuff, right?" Kouha sighed before pulling out a real knife and tossing it in the air before catching it and stabbing it into the desk.

"No. I was taught everything on academics at home by my brothers and sisters, in fact, most of everything that I learned was under the teaching of my two older brothers, Kouen and Koumei. However," He stood up, pulling the knife from the desk and walking up to the front of the class, "The reason why I was sent here from China wasn't just because Brother En heard about your predicament with your teacher, no it was because," he turned on his heel when he was up at the front, standing next to Koro-sensei, and flung the knife at Yunan. Several students gasped as it flew through the air at the blonde.

The smiling male caught it before it hit him, taking the knife between his index and middle fingers to stop it and tucking it into one of his boots for safekeeping.

"Assassins are everywhere. Isn't that right, Koro-sensei?" the boy asked, smiling at the octopus-like monster. The monster nodded,

"That's right, and I'm assuming that your two caretakers are Assassins?" He asked him. Kouha laughed, walking back to his seat.

"Well, not exactly," he told him in response as he sat, "See, the term 'assassin' leaves out quite a lot of other class characters. If we're using it as a broad term, yes, they are, but if we're using it as a specific term, no." He smiled before indicating to Mū, "Mū here is a Gladiator-like fighter," He turned to Yunan, "And I'm not really sure what you're supposed to be." Yunan laughed,

"That's a secret. Anyways," he clapped his hands together, "We've disrupted the class long enough, Kouha-kun, let us get back to the lesson." he said before nodding to Koro-sensei.

' _He's really polite,_ ' Nagisa thought, _'I wonder how experienced the two are in general. Alexius-San seems strong, he was strong enough to crush Koro-sensei's hand by just squeezing his own around it. Rift-San is definitely different, he doesn't seem like a fighter but he was able to stop the knife with hardly any effort. And what did Kouha say? That they were here to restrain him? Just what kind of people are they?'_

* * *

The remainder of the day passed without incident, Ja'far- or Sham-Lash-sensei- had been quite an interesting teacher, Nagisa decided, as he packed his stuff up for the day, recalling the young teacher's short tempered personality.

While he had a calm exterior at the beginning, when Koro-sensei tried to step in several times, he could see the young man's patience slowly thinning until he snapped, whipping out an Anti-Sensei knife from his sleeve and starting to attack, which led to the other students pulling out their own weapons.

They only stopped when Kouha sighed and ordered Mū to take care of the teacher's rage, which the red head did by jumping into the one sided fight and dragging Koro-sensei outside in a flash, leaving the students awestruck on how he moved so fast.

Upon questioned, Kouha had told Karma and Ritsu that Mū had to be strong enough to fight of even the strongest people, had to be fast enough to do so, too. But, that response alone raised a few questions.

Nagisa sighed as he walked out the door, bidding Koro-sensei goodbye as he walked down the path, past the field.

"Your fighting style is unique, Mister Ren, but fighting with a knife seems to hinder your abilities." Karasuma-sensei's voice said from down the hill. Nagisa stopped, hearing the physical education teacher say Kouha's surname.

Curiosity got the better of the blue-haired boy and he trekked back up the path to the stairs that led down to the field. Looking down, he saw all four of the new people and Karasuma-sensei. Ja'far was standing as he normally did, with his hands in his robe sleeves, and Yunan was leaning on his fishing pole as Mū watched Kouha and Karasuma-sensei fight.

Kouha looked slightly irritated as he swung his anti-sensei knife at the older teacher.

"Well, when I fight, I usually use a sword shaped similarly to a large cleaver," the boy said back as they stopped fighting. Karasuma raised a brow.

"Remember who we are, Karasuma-san." Ja'far hummed, "M.A.G.I. may have three large international trading companies, that's only on the surface. The head and the four sub leaders of M.A.G.I chose us specifically to take out the target. Our head even sent one of the sub leaders." The white haired man smiled, "The other three of us were specifically hand picked by the leaders of our divisions, Kouha from the East division under Judar Al-Thamen and Kouen Ren, Mū Alexius from the West Division by Titus Alexius, Mū is the second in command of that division so he left a few others in his place, though Titus can take care of himself quite well. In the South Division, Aladdin Jehoahaz-Abraham and Sinbad Aequora chose me and in the Northern Division, Yunan Rift, who is the head of the division."

Karasuma blinked as Yunan and Kouha walked off, Kouha explaining something in great detail with hand motions and an excited look in his eyes as they walked towards where Mū was doing something, he looked like he was just punching and kicking the air in front of him as the white haired and black haired teachers continued to talk.

"Wait, why didn't Yunan have anyone second in command?" Karasuma asked Ja'far. He sighed in return, looking at the said blonde-haired man with a sad look.

"That's because he's the only one left in the North Rift Fraction."

* * *

 **Notes** :

While certain people may think that the Kou empire is in japan, a friend of mine stated that the architecture and clothing were more Chinese than Japanese, for Kouen, Koumei, Kyogokou, and Kouha, though Hakuyuu, Hakuren, Hakuei, and Hakuryuu are more Japanese so basically, Kou is Asia, therefore, the Ren family is pretty well known around Asia. Also the three major empires will probably be marked as international trading companies on the surface, but part of M.A.G.I. underneath. The prospect of M.A.G.I. will be explained later on. Reim is pretty much Rome (Armor was roman-Greek like, bur gladiators and the Coliseum fights are Roman so Rome thus Italy is where Reim is) and Sindira has been based off of Persia (According to the wiki) and Persia was the Middle East and is currently around Iran so I just chose that place. Aequora is roughly seas in Latin and since I didn't want to use Sindria as a last name and "Seven Seas" was the next choice but seven in Latin was an issue so i just used "Seas"

Another thing, I'm not going to include too much on the Organization of Al-thamen and Gyokuen Ren because that's lame and I hate them with a passion. Flame me or whatever for that but it's kinda hard to really incorporate them into this.

Also Yunan's "birth place"? Yeah that was random.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews** :

 _ **RenKouha99: Thanks! I hope I can keep up with your expectations!**_

 _ **Appleht09: Thanks! I'll try my best to update!**_

 _ **Akanelchihara: Thanks!**_

 _ **Guest: Hey, thanks for your help, At the moment I'm sorta just doing it on my own (Yes Rustyspork, I'm taking to you) so Thanks for your help, I'll try to be better about spelling and corrections. Also the explanations are going to be explained later on (if you're taking about the Assassins one, if not, I'll see what I can do)**_

 **A/N** : _Just a note, the most recent chapter of Magi, yeah I reject you Hakuryuu. Ya can't just kill KOUEN! (And i swear to kami Kouen, that final act using your dijnn, whyyy?)_

 _Ah anyways, here's the chapter._

 _Karasuma blinked as Yunan and Kouha walked off, Kouha explaining something in great detail with hand motions and an excited look in his eyes as they walked towards where Mū was doing something, he looked like he was just punching and kicking the air in front of him as the white haired and black haired teachers continued to talk._

 _"Wait, why didn't Yunan have anyone second in command?" Karasuma asked Ja'far. He sighed in return, looking at the said blonde-haired man with a sad look._

 _"That's because he's the only one left in the North Rift Fraction."_

"What?" Karasuma asked, shock evident in his voice as Ja'far shifted. It was a small movement, but Nagisa ducked, just in time too, seeing how an anti-sensei knife flew through the air and lodged itself in the building wall behind him.

 _'If that had hit me-_ ' Nagisa gulped as Ja'far turned in his direction, the same smile on his face as before, but it was colder, more dangerous, _'It would've hurt, a lot. Just who are these people?'_ the boy thought, standing and shifting nervously under the hard gaze of Karasuma-sensei and the dangerous smile of Ja'far.

"Nagisa-kun, huh? I would've thought it was one of the snipers or even Karma, not you." Ja'far said, calmly watching him. Kouha and the others looked over, their facial expressions no different than before.

"Well, he might as well come down, we can decide what to do with him then." Mū said, lowering his arm from where it had been in mid punch. Nagisa gulped.

 _'Mū is really strong and pretty fast, Sham-Lash-sensei just threw a knife that wasn't supposed to be able to hurt humans into a wooden wall, lodging it there, Kouha stated that he had needed to be restrained at times. Hopefully Yunan is a bit more sane then these guys, but then again,'_ he thought as he walked down the stairs, _'They could be here to help, Sham-Lash-sensei mentioned a "target" that they were chosen for to go after, Koro-sensei maybe?'_ he looked up at the two teachers as he walked over. He glanced at Kouha and the two who were with him, Kouha and Mū were watching him while Yunan was detracted by a bird that had landed on his finger.

Silence passed between them before Ja'far spoke up, "So, you heard." It wasn't much of a question, but a statement towards the Junior High school student, but the single statement was enough to send chills down his spine.

"I-" He tried to quickly think of an excuse before hanging his head, "Yeah." Ja'far sighed, moving his hands from his sleeves and motioning for his three comrades over from where they had been a ways away.

"Well, it isn't a big deal, is it, Ja'far?" Kouha asked, his hands back to being clasped behind his head as he walked over.

Ja'afr put his hands back into his sleeves, "No, but he can't tell anyone else, Karasuma isn't, not even that language teacher of yours knows yet, boy." Nagisa nodded,

"Of course, but in exchange, I was hoping to know who you all are? Are you pro assassins?"

The four of them looked at one another, before Mū sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, not quite. You see, 'Assassins' are only a small group of killers within the larger world of killers, so to speak. There are other types of killers who can be trained and hired who wouldn't be considered 'assassins' yet they could be. For example, hired snipers. While the _term_ 'assassin' could be used, the correct term would still be 'sniper' for them. Basically, it's what Kouha had said earlier. The _term_ 'assassins' is quite broad, the _actual_ 'class' is not."

Kouha nodded, "Kinda like a video game, just more complex because the 'classes' aren't as distinguishable, after all, not a whole lot of people use lances and maces now, do they?" he grinned, "But still, we're pros at what we do, though if you want to call us assassins feel free to, just keep quiet about this whole thing, m'kay?"

Nagisa nodded as he tried to wrap his head around it, _'So they are assassins, but they aren't?'_

"If you're confused, don't be, you'll understand later on, if we end up fighting him." Kouha told him, stretching his arms out above his head. Nagisa nodded, uncertain still, but choosing to go with what the foreign boy had said anyways.

Ja'far returned his hands to his sleeves, his black eyes staring into Nagisa's own blue orbs for a moment longer before they appeared to flash gray and his pupils had turned into snake-like slits for a moment before they returned to normal. The boy blinked, had he imagined it?

The white haired man sighed before turning and walking passed him and Karasuma.

"Well, thank you for giving Kouha pointers, Karasuma-san. Until tomorrow." He said, walking away. Karasuma nodded as the others followed him, Kouha twirling the anti-sensei knife in between his fingers as they walked. The bird on Yunan's finger flew off into the sky as the green-clad man walked off. Mū bid the two farewell before jogging after the three, catching up to them in a few long strides.

The next day, both Mū and Yunan weren't at school.

"Hey, Kouha, where's that blonde guy and the red head who are always with you?" Karma asked him as they worked on the Home Ecc. Assignment. Kouha brushed his hair out of his face before looking over at the other boy.

"Yunan and Mū?" he asked, setting down a measuring cup, "Well, there are things that need to be done back at the apartment, you know since we just moved in, Mū is unpacking a bunch of our stuff and Yunan is probably helping, that or he's out buying groceries."

Karma nodded, "I see..." he nodded, picking up a knife and moving to the cutting board to cut up the Benishoga for the assignment. The two boys lapsed into silence as they worked, Kouha watching the pot while Karma chopped the ginger before Koro-sensei mad his way over to them.

Nagisa looked up, remembering the conversation the previous day that he had with the four foreigners.

 _'Assassins but not... I wonder if Kouha will strike… He seems like he would now that the other two aren't here to stop him, Sham-Lash-sensei isn't in the room either, so he only has the other students here to stop him, though, from what I saw yesterday, he fights with longer blades, but would those even work on Koro-sensei? Regular weapons don't do anything to him...'_ he thought, watching them, Kouha made no movement towards the octopus-like teacher, keeping his focus on his work.

 _'Kouha, just what are you planning?_ ' Nagisa thought, narrowing his eyes, _'Maybe he isn't at all like Karma or Ritsu, they attacked on their first day...'_

Kouha moved, "Koro-sensei, is this right?" he asked him, handing him a ball of Takoyaki. Koro-sensei took it before popping it into his mouth.

' _Now?'_ Nagisa thought as Kouha's hand slipped into his pocket.

The boy in question looked up as Koro-sensei started to speak to him, "Quite good, Kouha, though, there's a bit too much ginger, cut the Benishoga in smaller pieces and use less, about a table spoon or less." he said to him. Kouha nodded, before pulling his hand out of his pocket.

Nagisa held his breath, only, Kouha didn't pull a knife out.

Instead, Kouha pulled out a pen, jotting down what he had been told before going back to work. The blue haired student let out the breath he was holding, looking back down to his own work.

' _I need to calm down'_ , he thought, _'Don't get paranoid, after all, Ritsu was a professionally made assassin and she couldn't kill Koro-sensei, just because these guys are pros, it doesn't mean that they will kill him before all of us can.'_

 **Notes** :

For anyone who doesn't know, Junior High School in Japan is grades seven through nine, while elementary is one though nine, High School is ten though twelve. So basically, Nagisa and his classmates are around 14-15 years old (and like I had said before, I know Kouha is like 18 but he was the only character from the Kou empire who I could think of who would fit).

Also, I, for one, felt like Kouha would play video games in the modern world, just 'cause.

 **Words** :

Benishoga- Pickled Red Ginger

Takoyaki- Octopus balls

 _ **A/N:**_

An abrupt ending, I know, sorry about that. I'm debating some things and stuff (Most specific ever)


	4. Chapter 4: AN: IMPORTANT

**Alright so, this isn't a chapter but, uh, I know a few of you who do read this fic have been waiting for the next chapter, but to be honest I've sorta hit a road block. Also I can only use my computer during the school year because it belongs to the school, and unfortunately I'm too cheap to buy a computer for myself. Anyways, I have half of the next chapter written, but I have it to itona arrives,, however I don't know if it seems too rushed to have Itona arrive right after Kouha or not. If you have any ideas please review, also until I'm over this bout of writers block updates will be either scarce or slow. I might just make it so that a few of the events that happen Kouha just isn't apart of them (Like when they're swimming in the river), however there is a high chance that I'll just discontinue but leave the fic up depending on how this note is taken. If im honest I've fallen out of love for assassination classroom, but still love magi, and I can't really write a crossover fic if I'm no longer interested in one of the two. If you all wish for me to continue I will do my best to try, however I've gotten a bit sidetracked with another Xover idea with Magi and Fairy tail, anyways, Taichou out~**


End file.
